girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cory and Maya
"Cory and Maya" is the father/daughter mentoringship of Cory Matthews and Maya Hart. Cory treats Maya like a daughter , making him one of her father-figures. In Girl Meets Boy, he gets her a smartphone and color pencils. He is also her middle school History teacher. Other names Coya ('Co/'ry and Ma/'ya)'' Mory ('M/'aya and C/'ory)'' Moments Girl Meets World (episode) * Cory talks seriously to Maya alone in the hallway after she started the homework rebellion * Cory admitted he didn't want to end Maya and Riley's friendship * Maya is there when Cory gives Riley her New York City subway pass * Maya can easily write Cory's signature Girl Meets Boy * Cory gives Maya a smartphone and colored pencils * Cory asks Maya to keep an eye on Riley Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Maya jumps on Cory to help Riley get into detention. * Cory tells Maya "Nice work!" after she jumps on him and she replied "Pleasure doin' business with ya" * Cory listens to Maya when she motioned towards Lucas and Missy and allowed Riley to leave. Girl Meets Father * Cory feels bad about giving Maya an F on her paper * Cory is disappointed when Maya quits his class. * Cory says Maya (and Riley) are the two most important girls in his life. * Cory takes Maya's hand and takes her into the kitchen * Cory (and Riley) help Maya go through her paper. * Cory raises Maya's grade from an F to a C+ to show her how an F can become an A. * At the dance, Cory offers to dance with Maya during the Father-Daughter dance, before Riley. * He dances with Maya (and Riley) at the dance. Girl Meets Truth * Cory compliments Maya on her locket. * Cory understands why the locket is so valuable to Maya before Riley does. Girl Meets Popular * Cory does not allow Riley to go to a party Maya is invited to. * Cory and Maya both laugh and enjoy it when Riley finds out the party is a 'geek party' * Cory allows Maya to add her own word to the academic decathalon. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Cory feels bad for Maya when her mother doesn't show up to Career Day. * Cory stays and supports Maya at the Middle School Art Show. Girl Meets Smackle * Cory (and Lucas) trick Maya into dancing on Cory's desk. Girl Meets 1961 * Cory calls Maya (Riley, Lucas and Farkle) his children. Girl Meets Crazy Hat To be added. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both care for Riley Differences * Cory is a male, but Maya is a female. *Cory has brown eyes, while Maya has blue. *Cory has finished school, while Maya has not. *Cory has brown hair, while Maya has blonde. *Maya is rebellious , while Cory is not. *Cory is an adult , while Maya is not. Quotes " You go to far! Do you understand me?" -Mr. Matthews " I have no one at home who helps me with my homework "- Maya "You got me a phone ?"-Maya " My motives are completeley selfish." -Mr.Matthews " I'm not sure they are , Mr. Matthews... - Maya " Well I also got you these ." - Mr. Matthews ( pulls out color pencils) "Yeah you let me know everything thats going on with Riley .And if something beautiful ever happens . Paint me a picture ." - Mr. Matthews Gallery References Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews